


THE BIG BANG THEORY.

by exrui



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: jennie apologizes to lisa





	THE BIG BANG THEORY.

-

-

**warnings :** _**slight** _ _**angst,** _ _(a/n: i might make a story with this so the backstory can be shown but probaby not.)_

-

It was raining hard tonight while Lalisa was speed-walking home when Jennie was following closely behind.

Lalisa reached her front porch to stand in the shade, glaring at Jennie, who called her name and stood far away to keep her distance from the other girl. "Lisa wait please.." she cried.

"What?" she replied harshly.

"I'm sorry about all the bad things that happened recently...especially today." She paused and sniffed. "I...I...I wrote you a poem!" Jennie said nervously and looked away for a moment to pull out the paper from her pocket and wiping the water and tears out her eyes. "I-i found it on tumblr-" she was cut off. "Tumblr seriously?-"

"Just listen!...p-please." she said in a quiet voice. Lalisa just sighed angrily and stared waiting to hear what she has to say.

Jennie cleared her throat and wiped the water and tears out her eyes again and began reading,

_"they say the universe exploded into being._

_that 14 billion years ago something came from nothing._

_I think this is how I fell in love._

_before you it was all empty space, or a bubble,_

_a barrier between me and the world,_

_but after,_ _**god** _ _, after,_

_it was everything at once,_

_and I swear I will never understand string theory_

_or why gravity works_

_but I can understand how your fingers feel in my hair and I think that's enough._

_they say the universe exploded into being and I guess_

_at the time, it was slow,_

_but I bet it felt as fast_

_as this, as my heart_

_where it beats in my chest,_

_pressed against yours."_

Jennie finished reading and looked up hoping to see her reaction, but only to be met with no one and a closed door. She could only assume that Lalisa went back into the house. And with that, she hung her head low letting the tears fall and mix in with the rain in the dark night. She was going to start heading home, thinking she blew her chances, but arms suddenly engulfed her into a back hug and she could only think about who they belong to, and she was definitely sure who it was when she heard,

'Thank you, Jennie."

She sniffed and started to cry as well.

Lalisa pulled up a  ** _pink umbrella_**  over both of their heads to shield them from the rain and continued,

"I love you, Jennie," she kissed the back of her neck making her smile.

 _ **"Let me love you**_ , Jennie."

**Author's Note:**

> ー
> 
> heyo! the poem was from @poemsforpersephone on tumblr! i read it and it was beautiful and i just came up with a jenlisa story to go along with it!
> 
> but anyway i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
